All for Young Justice
by johnpurnell13
Summary: I always wanted to be a hero, to be someone who people could look for hope and be someone that could help them reach their own potential. So when I'm suddenly given a chance to do good in a world filled with superpowers, magic and a whole bunch of other crazy crap what do you think my answer was? SI-OC/Eventual Harem.


**I love Young Justice, let me repeat that for the one time, I LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE. Honestly I don't read too many DC comics but I know enough to say that I'm a big fan of the DC Universe, another series that I've grown to love has been My Hero Academia.**

 **This story is gonna be a kinda mix of these two, it'll be a male self insert with All for One's power with a couple of tweaks and two other abilities to start off with. That is going to be where the similarities between the two worlds stop, no characters from My Hero will make it to YJ.**

 **I'm honestly debating if I should keep this as just Young Justice or as a crossover.**

 **This is simply a young man getting super powers and the flipping the DC world on its head.**

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **Chapter 1: New Hero on The Scene.**

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"Why hello there young man." The older man in front of me didn't say a lot but it was as if his very words were coming from my own soul, I didn't know what had happened or why I was floating in this white void of a world but I knew the man that was in front of me.

He was an old guy with a white mustache wearing an old timey suit and a black bowling hat, a small part of me amusingly pictured a small black dog with glowing yellow eyes in his place.

Before I said anything else I'd bowed on one knee and lowered my head to him. "It's an honor to be in your presence Mr -uh Prescence." I winced internally at my little hiccup but Yahweh simply chuckled and waved it off, I was in the presence one of the greatest entities in existence.

I respected him immensely, not out of religious belief I was agnostic, but I always found myself respecting those of great strength and accomplishment even if their personalities left something to be desired.

"Now now, none of that if I wanted to be praised I'd take a quick jaunt down to earth every once in a while." He said with a grandfatherly chuckle "I simply wanted to see my next possible champion."

He continued nonchalantly as if he hadn't just dropped a goddamn H-bomb on me.

"Waitwaitwait!" I yelled waving my hands in front of myself. "What do you mean by next champion?! Is it like your aspects because I really don't want to be existence wiped!" I yelled seriously worried.

I was going to continue rambling on when I heard him break out into a boisterous laugh as he began leaning on his cane to stand up straight.

"No no no, nothing of the sort, this was simply to see a small part of your character." His expression suddenly turned to something different, if I had to guess it looked like deep sorrow or possibly, regret. "I've made many mistakes in my life young man, some that I may never be able to make up for, but the biggest by far is neglecting the universe and it's troubles as well as it's people." He looked me directly in the eye at this point.

"I won't lie to you, you weren't my first choice nor were you the ideal person I had in mind to help balance the world and help it's people move forward. However if you accept my offer and the abilities I will give you, I can give you a the chance to acquire the greatness you seek deep in your heart."

I was floored and completely caught guard by everything that was happening, I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him about exactly what his regrets were, what dangers I would face, what he needed from me. But all of that could wait for now.

"I accept."

And thus God smiled.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I woke up next in a dark room staring up at the bottom of a worn out bunk bed, around me I could hear the sound of boys and girls of varying ages running around.

I knew where I was, after I was told I was being sent to Earth-16 and given my powers I was told that I was going to be dropped in an American city that had a Justice League member residing there.

I looked down at my hands and sighed in relief when I saw that I was still black, though I seemed to be more athletic than I was before, not a big difference but noticeable. I ducked out of the bunk bed when I was hit in the face with a sock, I looked over to the kid who'd thrown it to see him with a few others laughing at me.

'Yeah I'm definitely not staying here.' That was first on my to do list, second was finding out what city I'd been dropped into. 'Please not Gotham, Please not Gotham, Please not Gotham.' I paused in mentally praying when I felt a lump in my sock.

I discreetly looked inside to see a roll of 100 dollar bills and a grin broke out on my face.

'That'll do Pig, that'll do.'

The next week went by fast and I was able to both discover stuff about myself and about the world I'd found myself in. My body hadn't been changed much, I was still the 6'1" black male that I'd always been except for two big changes.

First off I'd been de-aged by four years, so now here I was in the body of an outrageously tall fifteen year old, though from the looks I've been given while walking down the street I don't look like I'm that young. The second is the huge gap in any knowledge I ever had of this world, I know the identities of most of the DC multiverse, if I wanted to I could name all of the current Justice League members identities, however I had absolutely no knowledge of the exact events of this worlds future besides Cadmus.

Thinking about that makes me grateful that I was dropped in Washington D.C., after all my entire plan was based on either gaining the attention of a JL member or getting onto The Team. I'd made sure to keep an eye on the lab just in case anything strange went down there.

Besides that I'd been figuring out the extents of my powers that I'd been gifted with, strangely enough just these abilities alone would've been useful but I was gifted with three amped up versions.

Creation, Heal and All for One.

Creation was a power that allowed me to materialize any object as long as I knew its atomic structure in exchange for fat cells, it also allowed me to customize the material to something else as long as I also knew the atomic structure of it. Bombs, guns, technology as long as I know how something is assembled and I knew the atomic structure I could make it in my body and produce it through my skin.

I looked over at a random building and focused on the sensation behind my eyes that I'd gotten familiar with, I flicked a switch in my mind and the walls and windows faded into different colored groups of atoms. This is what I called Atomic Sight, it allowed me to look at any material and see its cellular makeup and it lets me memorize it,though the amount of time it takes depends on the material. It wasn't all good though, I could only keep it up for about ten minutes for every twelve hours.

Still pretty badass if I do say so myself.

Heal was simpler by comparison, it did what it said really I could heal people through touch using their or my own body's energy. I could focus on increasing their own natural healing or healing an affliction directly but it takes more energy depending on how severe it is, it required skin contact and unfortunately for me it worked best when I kissed the persons skin.

A shudder ran down my spine for a moment, as a way to test my powers I'd gone to a homeless shelter and healed some of the people there. Turns out that my powers worked on sicknesses as well to an extent (the common cold is nothing to me!), when I had to kiss a little girls hand to help heal her broken leg some of the others there had wanted me to kiss them too thinking that was how it worked.

Why the fuck did they think that I needed to kiss them on the lips to heal them?

My last ability was the most overpowered though, I looked down at my hand as all my fingers turned black with crimson lines running over them before the turned back back a second later.

All for One, the ability of the most dangerous villain of the My Hero universe of the same name, in its base form it allowed me to extend strong black and red rods from my fingers that could be sharp or blunt on command, their flexibility could also be manipulated. This was nothing compared to its ability to steal the powers of others to store for my use and to forcefully activate them or redistribute them.

I hadn't encountered any meta humans yet but I'd seen some of the after effects of what the bad ones did on the news. Hell I probably wouldn't for awhile with how quiet it is in D.C., it made sense that no one would pull anything big off in the town where the Justice Leagues headquarters was.

"Welp looks like I'm just gonna be stuck fooling around for a while." I said putting my hands behind my head.

 ***BOOM***

About a block away a large plume of black smoke rose into the air over the other buildings. "Or I guess the Universe has another plan for me."

I was already on my feet and heading in the explosions direction before I stopped speaking.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The young boy didn't know what was happening, he'd been playing hide and seek with his sister, she could never find him when he went in the closet.

But then he heard a big boom and everything started shaking, then the closet got really hot, he'd tried to open the doors but his hands would start heating up. He didn't know what to do, he was so scared all he could do was curl up into a ball and call out for his family.

"Mom,Dad, Sarah, somebody please help!"

The next thing he knew the closet doors were flung up open and he was staring at a giant, he should've been scared by the large stranger wearing a black face mask with all black everything else but then he saw his golden eyes that seemed to ooze kindness and worry and somehow he knew that he would be ok.

The man in Black raised his shirt and his stomach turned rainbow colored before a blanket popped out and was wrapped around him. The man picked him up out of the closet and the boy saw that all around them the building was covered in red hot flames. There was no way to get out, no way to escape, they were trapped!

"Hey Kid." The mans voice broke him out of his daze as he looked up at him, he couldn't see his face but somehow he knew that he was smiling.

"Everything is gonna be ok, ya know why?"

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

By the time I'd made it to the building I'd already made myself a face mask that covered everything but my eyes as well as some fingerless gloves. There was a five story apartment building, the top two floors were lit up like a damn Christmas tree and the fire fighters were still setting everything up to get into the building.

I quickly used Atomic Sight on some of the fire fighters uniforms, they were slightly flame resistant so they'd be useful in a burning building, I created a black hoodie out of the same material and put it on before looking up at the flames.

'How do I get up there, Stairs? No that'll take way to long. Maybe…' I looked down at my hands and activated All for One, I pointed them up at one of the windows and they shot out and pierced the sides of the building, now to just slowly reel myself in and…

"AHHH!" Thinking of it now I might've mistaken how much force to use when pulling myself up to the window, this is gonna hurt.

As I crashed through the window the first thing I felt was the heat coming from the flames followed by the bruises I was definitely forming, I ignored the pain for now and kept low below the smoke as I activated my AS again, I sweeped the apartment for any life forms they always had a distinct atomic makeup that separated them from others.

I caught sight of one in a nearby closet and ran over to open it, there was a small boy curled up and looking scared, I lifted my shirt and made a fire resistant blanket to wrap around him as I picked him and turned back to the window I came in from. Suddenly the ceiling in front of it collapsed and blocked the way out, the entire situation around us was finally starting to dawn on me as I stood there among the flames and smoke and destruction.

What the hell had I been thinking, I'm not ready for this I'm not a superhero I'm just some guy who rushed into things like a goddamn idiot!

Before I could completely freak out the child in my arms started shaking and everything began to fit into place, I was right to be scared it was idiotic to think otherwise, but for the sake of the kid that I had to save I also had to be strong.

"Hey Kid." I said with a crooked grin under my mask. "Everything is gonna be fine, ya know why?" I didn't wait for him to answer before I pointed my fingers at the rubble.

"Because I am here!"

I willed them to became blunt and sent them crashing through the the window clearing the way, as soon as the way was opened I ran out and jumped into the air, as gravity overtook me I quickly shot out my finger branches (gotta work on that name) towards the ground where they acted like stilts to slow my descent.

Once I got my balance right I simply lowered myself down to the ground and landed in the basic three point hero landing, it was pretty damn cool.

I raised my head to the sound of applause, the people in front of me seemed to all be cheering it was good to get some recognition for helping out, maybe I'd be good at this hero thing-.

"Oh my god it's Wonder Woman!"

"Thank you so much Wonder Girl!"

"Holy crap they're hot!"

Absentmindedly agreeing with that last guy I turned to the smiling visage of one of the greatest heroes in the Multiverse as well as one of its most beautiful women. She had light blue eyes and long silky black hair going down her back with a tiara resting on her forehead as well as red star earrings, she wore a red bustier with the telltale golden Ws overtop of it as well as a golden belt and silver bracers. On her waist was a golden lasso and blue briefs with stars on them, she also wore red boots with a white stripe down the middle.

'Steve Trevor you lucky son of a bitch.' I thought awestruck.

Floating next to her was a younger girl who was no less beautiful, she had the same curly hair and blue eyes but her face was more angular she wore a red sleeveless bodysuit with yellow stars on the soldiers and thighs, she wore black high boots and the same gold belt as Wonder Woman but she had gold bracers. The two of them landed and were immediately swarmed by the paramedics who took the people that they saved.

...The people I couldn't save. Wow that was a sobering thought.

"David!? David where are you?!" I lifted my head to see one of the women that Wonder Woman saved shouting and looking around wildly her daughter and husband behind her, the boy in my arms suddenly looked up and shook himself out of my arms and began running towards her.

"Mommy!"

As I watched the family reunite I smiled to myself, I might not even been able to save everyone but that little kid would be with his family now and the Wonder Women didn't do that, I did.

"Hey, That was really cool what you did back there." I jumped in shock and whirled around to see Wonder Girl floating behind me, and holy crap was she attractive.

"Uhh mouth, words, Wonder girl…" I trailed off causing her to giggle, I felt embarrassed but who could blame me I was talking to real life bonafide superhero. "I didn't do anything that great, I just saw people in trouble and did what anyone would've done." I said bashfully rubbing the back of my head, I honestly didn't do much I'd only just gotten my powers and I was barely able to save one kid.

"Wow a newbie who's actually modest, can't say there are too many of those these days, you got a name?" She asked leaning forward.

"Yeah." I reached up and took off my mask revealing my face to her, she seemed to be surprised that I'd reveal my identity to her so suddenly. "My name is John, and given what I know about you and Diana my identity is the least I can give you Donna." Her eyebrows shot up so far I was afraid they were going to disappear into her hairline.

Yeah this is going to be a difficult discussion.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"So let me get this straight." Wonde- I mean Donna spoke up as we all stood in the abandoned building I'd been sleeping in for the last couple of days.

"You come from another version of our universe where there was no Justice League and everyone just did their own thing."

"Affirmative."

"And not only that but you were brought here after you died on your Earth and were given superpowers?" She asked her voice getting even more skeptical.

"I was actually murdered by Victor Zsasz while on my deathbed but essentially yes." I nodded nonchalantly as she winced and Diana's probing gaze turned slightly sympathetic.

"And to cap it all off you know who we are because you had Omniscience in your past life or something." She asked the last bit with a kind of exhausted reluctance in her voice, she couldn't say I was lying due to the lasso of truth that was wrapped around my forearm.

"No, Omniscience is the state of knowing everything that has,is or will happen forever. I had the ability of Multiversal Perception, which allowed me to view multiple different universes all at once, took a toll though it's how Zsasz was able to kill me." I said with a bit of trepidation, I was telling the truth at least the truth that I know, when whoever sent me here prepared me I'd apparently had them exchange most of my memories for fabricated ones. It was like have a third person perception of someone else's life that's also your own, even if it was for the greater good I didn't want to lie to the people who I planned on fighting side by side with.

Even if it meant that I forgot the people important to me and remembered things that I rather wouldn't.

"It doesn't look like you're lying, but I should let you know you'll have to answer to some questioning from the rest of the Justice League." Diana told me after taking off the lasso.

"I expected as much, Wait does that mean I'll get to go up to the Watchtower?" I asked excitedly at the thought of going up to the Leagues orbiting space station, who wouldn't wanna see the view from there?

"What's the Watchtower?" Donna asked in a curious tone as Diana leveled a raised eyebrow at me causing me to scratch my head in embarrassment. Before she could reply a beeping sound began emanating from her belt before she silenced it with a tap.

"It looks like we'll have to continue this later, we're supposed to be at the Hall of Justice right now." Donna's eyes widened before a wide smile broke out on her face.

"Oh my god you're right, today's The Day." My own eyes widened when I realized what that meant, it was a bit short notice but I could make it work. I really wanted to see the Hall of Justice but I knew that my time would be better spent here preparing for the raid on Cadmus.

"Oh here." Before she left Donna flew over and grabbed my hand before quickly scribbling something on my palm. "It's my number, you know for when we need to get in contact with you again, yeah that." She said hurriedly before flying out of a window followed by an amused Wonder Woman. I could only stare at my hand in awe and thank myself for buying a cell phone with the money I'd gained.

I just got Wonder Girl's phone number.

.Ever.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

'I'm joining the Justice League and I gave a cute guy my number, .Ever.' Donna thought as she flew through the skies with her mentor who simply smiled teasingly at her younger sister. Donna had been close to her ever since she was created 16 years ago and she had acclimated to the culture and society of Mans World well, but even she was new to somethings like boys.

"Oh they grow up so fast." She said sighing loudly causing Donna to flush and yell at her. They continued flying before The Hall came into view and they landed among the group of other heroes and protégés.

"Wow can't believe that we weren't the last ones here!" A young man in a yellow and red suit with a ginger hair, the speedster Kid Flash said in surprise.

"We were otherwise occupied, but what's important is that we're here now." She didn't elaborate as they all made their way towards the Hall, around them a crowd of civilians had gathered carrying signs and taking pictures of the heroes as they moved forward.

"Is that Batman?"

"Look it's Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy duh."

"No, he's Green Arrows sidekick!"

"Well that just doesn't make any sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy both sporting smiles on their faces. "Born that way!" He replies in a low but enthusiastic voice for him, "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy said tersely his voice edging on irritation.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin the boy wonder asked to no one in particular as the group made its way inside revealing the massive statues of the original League Members, all the sidekicks looking up in awe at their glory. "Oh, maybe that's why."

The doorway underneath the statues slid open and revealed the heroes Red Tornado And Martian Manhunter who stepped forward to greet them.

"Robin,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Aqualad,Kid Flash Welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted them as they walked through the sliding doors."You now have access to our Gym,Galley and of course our Library."

The adult superheroes all gathered together as everyone but Speedy got comfortable in the Hall.

"That's it?" Speedy asked as the Leaguers were being scanned for entrance into the Watchtower, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He finished crossing his arms.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" He indicates that there were people taking pictures of them through the glass of a raised platform, Donna felt that she had to agree with her fellow ward there but then she remembered what John had said about the Watchtower.

"Who cares what side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said placatingly.

"What I _need_ is respect! They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks." He spat out that last word like it was something vile in his mouth.

"We deserve better than this." He turned to the others hoping they would agree only for them to glance at each other unsure.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why, because you think they play fair?"

"Today was supposed to be _The_ Day, step one in becoming full fledged members of the League!" He said with heat causing Wally to speak up.

"Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ!" Roy said causing all the Leaguers and sidekicks eyes to widen in shock and surprise. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called The WatchTower." He said to the shock of all his fellow sidekicks except for Donna.

"So John was telling the truth, you guys have a Space Station you never told us about!?" Donna asked Diana who received a flat stare from Batman as did Green Arrow.

"I know I know but I thought we could make an exception?"

Batman narrowed his eyes even more if possible.

"Or not." This time he shifted slightly to Diana who returned his gaze evenly.

"I've received new intel that is pertinent to the League as a whole and the Watchtowers existence slipped out." She explained with Batman giving a nod that he understood but that they would have to speak of it later.

"You're not helping your cause here son, stand down or-" Aquaman began only for Roy to cut him off. "Or what you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner but… not anymore." He finished with a melancholic tone and emphasized it by throwing his hat on the ground to the shock of his friends who he brushed past.

"Guess they were right about you four, you're not ready." The room was silent for a moment as everyone simply gazed out of the door where he left before a moment later the supercomputer on the wall began beeping.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus it's on fire." Earth's resident kryptonian reported.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to-" Another beep resounded from the screen before the wizard Giovanni Zatara's face showed up.

"Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun, requiring full League response." He reported urgently.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Than Cadmus can wait." He presses one of the computers many buttons. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

"Stay put." He said turning to the four apprentices left.

"What? Why!" Robin asked.

"This is a League Mission."

"You're not trained-" "Since when!?" Wally interrupted his mentor.

"I mean your not trained to work as a part of this team." They all looked disappointed, even Donna who turned to look at her sister and mentor.

"Diana?" The princess of Themyscira simply shook her head."I'm sorry Donna but your not ready, none you are right now."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready."

"But for now." He paused to give them his patented Bat glare. "Stay Put."

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed."

For a second Donna simply fell silent as she tried to process what had happened, her mentor and sister was supposed to be training her in how to cope with Man's World and be a hero.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Donna was broken out of her trance as Robin began hacking into the Halls computer and was surrounded by the rest of the sidekicks.

"Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious than maybe we should investigate?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad spoke with an pondering look on his face.

Robin laughed "Hey they are all about Justice."

"But they said stay put."

"Yeah for the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait are you going to Cadmus, cause if you're goin I'm goin." Kid Flash asked his friend as they turned to Donna and Aqualad with wry grins on their faces. "Just like that, we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." He said causing Aqualad to smirk in turn. They all turned to Donna who pretended to think about about it before nodding with a fierce look in her eyes.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

After I had gotten my gear ready I'd made my way to Cadmus ahead of time to make sure that I got there in time. I was wearing a black face mask as well as a black short sleeve bodysuit and fingerless gloves, all of it was made out of the same material as Kevlar body armor, the things that people have in pawn shops will surprise the hell out of you.

The fire was still raging when I got there and I seemed to be just in time as the sidekicks began cleaning up, holy crap they were cool as hell. Kid Flash caught two of the scientists that were falling as he ran up the wall of the building, he threw them up but would've fallen if it wasn't for Donna flying up to catch him and take him inside at the last moment.

Then Aqualad manipulated the water coming from the fire truck into a water tower to bring the civilians to the ground before entering himself. I looked at my watch and waited for a couple minutes before I rushed out of my cover and made my way over to the building, I quickly extended towards the window they'd left open and one rough landing later I was inside.

I walked through a hallway and looked left to see an open elevator shaft, I walked over to it and saw Robins grapple gun hanging from the ceiling and leading down far underground. With a leap I grabbed ahold of it and slid down,at the end of the rope there was an open door which I jumped through, I kept moving forward until I heard the voices of the team.

"Ok I am officially whelmed." Robin said as they made there way into a large hall, the walls were covered in genomorph batteries. I kept following them as they were looking around and talking out of range before Robin linked up his wrist computer into a wall console as Donna floated about.

Wait, where is Kid Flash?

"You know you're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are."

"HOLY SPEEDSTER!" I back of out of my hiding place in shock only to trip over my own feet and land on my back groaning, definitely not how I wanted my first meeting with them to go. Annnd now kid flash is laughing at me.

Ooh is that a water bearer sword in my face? Cool!

"Who are you and why were you following us?" Aqualad asked with an edge in his voice as Robin kept looking through the places files and Donna floated above us looking curious.

"Uhhh Donna, could I get a little help here?" I asked shakily, causing Donna to blink in surprise before landing and look me in the eyes before a look of recognition flashed across her features.

"John is that you? What are you doing here?!" She half shouted as I stood up still held at bay by the very sharp water bearer.

"You know this guy? WG?" Wally said after he was done laughing at me.

"You see that's a funny story…" I trailed off chuckling nervously.

"Don't move!" We all turned to the sight of the hero Guardian walking in with a group of grey bipedal creatures I knew to be Genomorphs, very cool to see in person, also some of the cutest things I've ever seen.

Really wish they weren't about to attack us.

"Wait,Robin,Aqualad,Kid Flash, Wonder Girl?" He turned to me next and simply shook his head, huh I guess I didn't have a hero name of my own yet.

"Heh, at least he got your name right."

"I know you, you're Guardian a hero." Aqualad said finally sheathing his water bearer allowing me to relax.

"I do my best." He replied modestly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked stepping forward. "I think that's my line kids, I'm chief of security and you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapon?!"

"Weapons? What are you, what have I-ugh" He started off asking us in a confused tone of voice before the G-Gnome on his shoulder turned to him with its horns glowing red, ohhh this can't be good.

"Hey guys?" I spoke up as my finger shifted preparing for the inevitable. "Does anyone know what mind control looks like, cause this looks like mind control." Around me the others prepared themselves.

"I believe you are correct, but make no mistake we are not done here." Aqualad said as he took out his weapons and shifted them into water hammers, just in time as Guardian the Genomorphs at us.

"Yeah yeah less talky more fights!" I said before striking two of the creatures out of the air as Robin threw down a smoke bomb and grapples through the air and over the fight.

"So not cool Boy Wonder!" I said before being forced to jump back as one of them rushed at me and slashed out with its claws, I dodged a couple times before I struck back causing it to jump over my lances try to claw at my face.

It was suddenly stopped in mid air and was pulled back by Donna who whipped it around to throw into a couple of its siblings.

"Come on!" She said grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up with her to follow the others, we turned a corner to see Robin hacking through another elevator, the door opened just in time for us to jump in.

"Well that was exciting don't you think?" I said panting slightly with a grin, that had been my first taste of real combat and I had to say I did pretty good for a guy who'd never fought a mini monster before.

"Yes, That was quite the fight." Donna said with a similar smile on her own beautiful visage, until she turned back to me and leveled me with a curious stare.

"You know if you wanted to see me again, you could've just called, I did give you my number." She said with a smirk as the others turned towards me with curious gazes, I found myself feeling very grateful I'd put on a mask with how much I was blushing.

"I Uh I'm, I mean" I stammered for a bit causing her to giggle and the others to chuckle amused, it seemed to break some of the tension amongst the group so that was good.

"It seems as though Wonder Girl trusts you so for now we will believe in her, but we will have questions after we are out of here." Aqualad said as he extended a hand to me which I accepted just as the elevator doors opened.

"Uhhh Rob? Why aren't we outside right now." He said as we all stepped into the flesh covered hall.

"Project Kr is on this level, who keeps something fifty feet underground under triple incryption if it's not important?"

"I agree with the man in the mask, what did they need to hide so badly that it had to be put fifty floors under the earth when their only other Project is breeding murderbeasts?" Robin to seemed preen at my support or maybe it was the man in the mask thing, as we moved forward the others following only slightly reluctantly.

I suddenly found Donna sidling up to me as we made our way through the hall until we stopped at a fork in the way.

"So, creepy hallway one or creepy hallway two?"

"Halt!" We heard from the hall to the left as barrels were sent flying at us where exploding upon impact with the walls.

"Creepy hallway 2, Creepy hallway 2!" I said heading right and ducking the explosions.

Kid Flash ran ahead and kept the lab door open long enough for all of us to get through before letting it close and lock tight.

"That was a close one."

"Uhhh guys? You might wanna see this." Wally said from further in the lab, we all walked up until we saw what he was blankly staring at.

It was a pod that had a big Kr symbol on the front, there were also three G-Gnomes in the top of the containment unit, however what was by far the most important part was the sleeping half kryptonian inside.

"Woah." He said stunned as they all were, not everyday you see the teenage clone of the worlds biggest hero.

"Yep that's supes' clone alright, now we can do what I came here for." I said walking forward, not paying any attention to the sidekicks as they turned to look at me in shock.

"Wait this is why you came to Cadmus!? How long have you known he was here, how did you even know he was here?!" Robin asked me in shock as I inspected the pod to see if I could get to the G-Gnomes without opening it, I didn't see anything so I turned back to them.

"I promise I'll explain everything once we're out of here but first I need you to get hacking, I don't think the people on the other side of the door are too keen on us getting out of here alive let alone with the big guy in tow." I emphasized this by wrapping my knuckles against the glass of the pod, which began to hiss steam as it began to open up.

"I swear I didn't do that." I said putting my hands up.

"I know, it was me." Robin said typing away on his wrist computer, hovering above it was what looked like data files being transferred. "Even with all the questions we have for you the fact is that what's happening here isn't right, I'm gathering all of the files on Project Kr to look at later now all we have to do is get mini Supes out of here and link up with the League." He says as we all gathered around the pod as it opened, I payed attention to him as his eyelids began shifting before I pointed my hand at the G-Gnomes and shot some blunt lances out crashing through the glass and into the gnomes, hopefully that'll keep'em down for a time.

Why is the half son of Superman glaring at me?

I wasn't able to perceive his speed as he lunged at me but thankfully Donna and Aqualad didn't as they caught both his arms to hold him back, still didn't keep me from falling on my ass in shock though.

"Whoa whoa Superboy chill out we're here to free you man!" I shouted as I waved my hands in front of myself.

"Free me?! Cadmus is my home, this is where I belong!" He screamed as he tried to escape from the superhumans grip on him to no avail.

"Dude you're home is a pod, they've been keeping you here underground away from all of society, what kind of home is that?" Kid Flash said blurring in front of him, causing him to shake his head in denial with a look of slow coming realization.

"No, no they created me, I'm alive because of them! I owe them everything." He replied weakly as he looked at the ground and stopped struggling. But then his words suddenly hit me as if they resonated with something deep inside my memories, my new ones.

"THATS BULLSHIT!" I roared causing him to look up in surprise as I stomped up to him and grabbed his solar suit by the collar to get face to face with him.

"Now you listen and listen good dammit! They might've made you, they might have kept you alive and force fed you a bunch of information but that doesn't mean that you owe them anything! They didn't care for who you became as a person or for your hopes and dreams so who gives a shit about them, I speak from personal experience when I say there's a huge damn difference between keeping someone alive and helping them live!" I was in a rage filled rant at this point, all the others were staring at me in shock but I didn't care, this was something I had to say.

"Now we are going to bust our way out of here, kick some Genomorph ass and then I'm gonna help you reach your full potential! And I swear to Rao if I get a single complaint from you, I WILL DECK YOU ACROSS THE FUCKING NOSE WITH KRYPTONITE PLATED BRASS KNUCKLES!" I finished while shaking him back and forward before letting him drop to the ground.

Goddamn that was cathartic! Also I'm pretty sure I have parental issues, something to deal with later.

"Holy crap dude, Hardcore." Kid Flash whispered in awe with Robin.

"Alright then let's get to business, Robin?"

"Y-Yeah?" I just made Nightwing stutter, this day is just going all sorts of good for me.

"Grab your grapple gun and some more of those smoke bombs, I got a plan." I said with a devilish grin spreading across my face as my forearms began glowing, the young man mimicking it a minute later once I explained my plan.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Outside of the vault doors Guardian and one of the scientists was trying to hack through the door while a squad of G-Elves were at the ready to attack as soon as the doors opened.

"What is going on here, why aren't the doors opened?!" yelled running up to the group with a G-Gnome on his shoulder.

"They sealed the doors and Robin was able to hack it from the inside there's no way to get the door open." Guardian replied. Desmond fumed before whirling on Dubbilex and commanding him to use his telekinesis to get the door open.

"I have tried, to no avail." He lied causing Desmond to throw his hands up in exasperation.

"Get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door open, we must get in there." At Guardians nod he turned to him. "You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave?" He said causing the hero's eyes to widen.

"Doc these aren't your typical meddling kids, you don't want to get on the bad side of the Justice League." He said to which Desmond scoffed.

"Better than getting on the bad side of the Cadmus Board of Directors believe me." He was about to command one of the G-Gnomes to signal the ones inside the pod when the metal lab door began groaning for a moment before it was slammed open revealing Super boy standing there with an apathetic look on his face.

Looking surprised Desmond walked past him and looked inside to see Aqualad, Kid Flash And Wonder Girl all unconscious on the ground.

"Atta boy." Desmond smirked as he walked forward together with the Genomorphs and Guardian following him from behind, the hero seems to take count of all the young heroes as they walk further into the room before his eyes widen in realization.

"Wait a minute, where are the other two?" Guardian says causing Desmond to turn to him confused, before he could respond black canisters fall from the ceiling and begin to leak out smoke, a moment later after the smoke had risen more canisters these one exploded into a bright light causing Desmond,Guardian and the Genomorphs to cover their eyes.

Superboy took advantage of this and struck Guardian into a wall, John and Robin dropped from the ceiling as the others all got up from their faux unconsciousness and made their way out of the lab, Robin and John chuckling as they high fived.

"They never check the ceiling." Robin chuckled as they all made their way through the hall, they were quickly closing in on the elevator door when four G-Trolls stepped in their path and roared. Behind them flesh like pods on the walls and ceiling began glowing red before G-Elves burst forth and began chasing them.

Seeing no other choice the teens began to maneuver around the giant beasts, with Donna flying John over the beasts while the others made their way around the slowly swinging beasts.

"RAAAH!" SuperBoy yelled as he smashed one of the Trolls into a wall as another laid on the ground and the last two advanced.

"Superboy! The goal is escape not to bury ourselves!" Aqualad yelled at the rampant kryptonian. "You want escape?!" He yelled back before throwing an unconscious G-Troll into the last two with a grunt of exertion.

They made there way to the elevator where Aqualad ripped the doors open, Robin and Kid Flash made their ways in followed by Wonder Girl who had John in tow.

"You sure do like carrying me don't you?" He asked the Amazonian with a cheeky grin on his face to which she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Oh? Would you rather I drop you." She retorted as they flew up to the level Robin and Kid Flash were on.

"No no no, carry on as you were." He said with a chuckle.

Superboy jumped out of the doorway up at them and looked to be flying before he stopped mid air and gravity began to take hold of them.

"I,I'm falling." Superboy said shell shocked, they continued to fall causing Robins eyes to widen before he threw a batarang for Aqualad to catch and hang from.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked looking somber.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash said giving him a thumbs up and helping him down to the platform they were standing on.

"Guys this'll have to be our exit!" Robin said as an elevator sped down from above, they busted through one of the doors as they watched it pass.

"Guys I think we should split up." John said as the group was about to move on.

"What! Why?" Kid Flash asked shocked.

"We're in too big of a group, plus I don't know if you noticed but I'm pretty new to this whole hero thing." He continued ignoring Robins scoff of agreement. Aqualad stepped forward "Then what do you propose?"

"I'll just be slowing you guys down and we need to get in contact with the Justice League right?" They nodded "So Donna'll fly me up to the first floor and get in contact with the League while you guys make your way up to meet us on the first floor."

The sidekicks all looked at each other for a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation before Aqualad nodded and looked at Wonder Girl.

"Go, make contact with the League as soon as possible we'll be with you shortly." He received a quick nod from her before they took off just in time as more Genomorphs showed up. While the four boys took off down one of the hallways Wonder Girl wrapped an arm around Johns waist and floated them into the elevator shaft.

As they ascended they heard the sound of thuds below them, John turned back to see multiple G-Elves climbing up after them.

"No matter what don't slow down." He said as began producing an iron staff from his forearm.

They kept flying up as they were chased and whenever one of their pursuers got close they were knocked away by Johns flailing staff or Wonder Girls fist. When they had gotten a sufficient distance away John threw a flash bang towards the Genomorphs that threw them all off guard or down the shaft.

They stopped at the first floor and Donna punched the door down sending it flying.

"Alright, now all we have to do is radio Diana so they can come bust this place down." John said with Donna nodding, she reached for her belt communicator as the floor beneath them began to shake for a moment before Superboy and a giant grey beast busted through kicking up debris.

As they land Blockbuster quickly wrapped Superboy in a tight bear hug as Kid Flash, Robin And Aqualad made their way through the hole in the ground. Super boy managed to free himself only to be thrown away into Aqualad causing him to skid back as the team regroup.

Blockbuster roared and charged at the teens with the group doing the same, Kid Flash lead the charge and slid between the monsters legs as Aqualad and Superboy double punched him causing him causing him to tip over the kneeled speedster.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He quipped before Robin flipped over him and threw some disk bombs that Blockbuster swatted away, he turned over only to get a boot to the chin from Wonder Girl followed up by a Superman punch from Superboy.

Block buster seems to shrug these off after a moment and bum rushes the clone into a stone pillar and pummels him causing the rock to crack against his blow, he rears back for another punch when his arm is caught by a water whip. Aqualad reels himself in to knee the monster in the face and leap onto the side of the pillar and try to strike him with a water hammer that is caught in his enemies claw.

As Superboy is thrown away and the rest of the team move in to fight John finds himself standing in the background lamenting his uselessness by banging his fists into the sides of his head.

'Come on Come on, I have to do something, but what!?' He asked himself as he watched the sidekicks be thrown around, he took a look at Blockbuster to see what he could do while also analyzing how his powers would best work.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down to his hand as he activated All for One at the same time that Superboy flew back towards him.

"Perfect! Superboy Cannonball special!" He shouted as he ran and jumped at the young man, who immediately grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him at BlockBusters back.

"How the hell do I even know what that is?!" Superboy's question went unanswered as John landed roughly on the man turned monsters back just as he choke slammed Wonder Girl into a pillar.

He acted quickly before his weight was even registered by the monster and shot his sharpened fingers into the exposed muscles on BlockBusters shoulders.

And then he began to **Take**.

Blockbuster roared in agony as he began running around trying to reach for the teen on his back, going so far as to slam him to the unbroken pillars to get him off. The first slam was almost the last as the impact damaged mangled Johns body and broke his bones however through sheer force of will he held on even as he was slammed more and more into solid stone. Then eventually at around the fourth attempt Blockbust-no Desmond realized that it was him who was starting to feel the pain of the impacts as he shrank and his strength began to fade.

That was what made Johnsbability different from other similar ones, it didn't mimic, it didn't drain, no it ripped and tore and eviscerated the power of others to take for itself to the point that even if they kept some of it, they would never be able to raise it to its original level before.

As Desmond fell to his knees and John jumped off his back he marveled at the powers that he'd gained from the bad doctor.

"Enhanced Strength and Durability? Why thank you Doctor." He said jokingly as he clenched his fist and looked at the much smaller man who was less gray but still bald, he still had above average strength but it wasn't even a fifth of what it had been.

"And good night." John said lashing out with a punch that sent Desmond flying into the last viable pillar.

"Well that takes care of that." He said dusting off his hands as the others gathered around him, staring in shock.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Kid Flash shouted with his hands pulling at his hair.

"Yeah the next time you have something like that in your back pocket be sure to bring it out before we get our butts handed to us, Kay big guy?" Robin says with a smirk on his face causing John to wince slightly.

"Sorry, kinda my first time using it, heyyy does anyone else hear that crumbling sound?" He says causing everyone to look up at the cracking ceiling as it fell atop them.

"Fuck."

Needless to say, it was a great day to be a super powered teen.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **So I know that I've been slacking on my other stories and I shouldn't be starting a new one, but this premise came so I'm doing it. Have anything to say or add to the story just review, Peace Out.**


End file.
